Nyx: Return to Skyrim
by VossWaterIsPrettyGood
Summary: After visiting an old friend in High Rock, Nyx finally returns to Skyrim, her native home. Trouble stirs as she is wrongly accused and sentenced to death with Stormcloaks, including the leader of the rebellion. After her escape, she embarks on several adventures in order to find out who she really is. What is she destined for? Rated T for future violence and potential romance.


Nyx: Survivor 

_I can't believe I escaped. How did that happen? Better yet, why did that happen?_ Nyx dragged her feet as she walked. In fact, she nearly collapsed when she saw her destination ahead in the distance. _I finally made it. I would give anything to sleep right now, but I should go see that gentleman first._ As she trudged through the town gates, her exhausted blue eyes focused on a house to her left. It was decorated with many tools, and a burly blacksmith tending to the forge. He seemed to have noticed her; he stopped working and turned towards the raven haired Nord approaching him.

"Hello, miss! Ain't everyday we get visitors in Riverwood. Are you looking for a new blade? Whatever you need. By Ysmir, if it's simple and strong, I can forge it." His eyes became fixed on her tattered armor and her pale, but dirty face. His face lit up as he was proudly announcing his wares. Nyx shook her head and began to explain her situation. "N-no, thank you though. You see, I was sent-" Just as soon as she started talking, an all but too familiar voice interrupted her with gusto.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" It was Hadvar, the Imperial guard who helped her from the hellish nightmare that was Helgen. He gave his uncle a wave hello as he was running through the gates. In much better condition than Nyx, Hadvar wasn't even short of breath as he approached the house. _Must be because of his training._ Her eyes were studying how easily he trotted into town.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from-" Alvor's sentence trailed off as his eyes, now fixed on Hadvar, grew in size. Perhaps it was just the family ties, but he seemed more concerned that his own nephew was in shambles. "Hadvar," Alvor continued, "what happened to you boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine, as is my new friend over there. She even saved my life. We'll discuss this further inside." Hadvar shushed and corralled everyone into the house.

 _I…I saved his life? Is he insane? He was the one who tried saving me from the start!_ Nyx was in a state of confusion. As Hadvar began to explain to his uncle what happened, she couldn't help but to drift into her recent memory.

After wrongly being sentenced to the chopping block and assuming her life was completely over, a dragon appeared and set fire to the quaint town of Helgen. She, among others and including none other than the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak, narrowly escaped with her life. Of course, if it wasn't for Hadvar, she might not have escaped at all. He tried to protest her execution as she was not on his list. Outnumbered and out ranked, he had no choice but to line her up. After the dragon arrived, Hadvar was the one who untied her, found armor for her, and traversed the dungeons of Helgen and out of town. He told her to go see his uncle in Riverwood, and questioned if she could give the Imperials another chance. Seeing her befuddled expression, he clarified his words and asked if she would join the fight against the Stormcloaks. As a native from Skyrim, she understood the war. She recognized the treason against the Empire, but she had little interest in the politics of her province.

As she was reminiscing on the events prior to this meeting, she heard her name being called and snapped back to reality. "Of course, we'll offer any and all assistance that we can. Like I said, I'm glad to help, but I also need your help. We need your help. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless…You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Alvor stated to Nyx, as he walked over to an old wooden chest and opened it. She followed and took some bread, a few lockpicks, and a steel sword to replace her iron one.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. I appreciate all that you and your wife have done for me. I promise, I'll tell the Jarl about everything and ensure the safety of Riverwood." Nyx said as she was making her way to the door. She was offered a warm bed and food for the night, but declined so that they would have more room for Hadvar. As tough as he was, he was also fairly beat up. He did more than save her life. He helped the residents of Helgen to safety as well, and commanded his men to protect as long as they could.

"No, thank you, Nyx. I'm counting on you. All of Riverwood is." Alvor's wife, Sigrid, spoke up as the door was opened. "We don't know what's happening, but we have faith in the Jarl to protect us." Nyx waved goodbye and left the residence.

As she headed down the road towards Whiterun, she heard footsteps coming after her. She turned around to find Hadvar approaching her with a small coin purse. "Here. I hope you're not thinking about heading to Whiterun immediately. You need to rest as well. And since you declined my aunt and uncle's offer, I hope you'll accept mine. There's an inn right over there. Please stay the night and enjoy a hot meal on me. And I hope you do consider joining the Imperials. I can see the fight in your eyes. I can feel your blood boiling. I'm sorry you got caught up with the Stormcloaks. Wrong place at the wrong time. But I know an asset to the Empire when I meet them. Besides, shouldn't us Nords stick together? We work well in combat." He gave a smile as a slight blush traveled across Nyx's face. _Is…is he sweet talking me?_

"I'll have to think about it. Skyrim is my home, and while I am loyal to the Empire, I was almost executed today by your fellow soldiers. I'll need time to think. Politics aside, thank you for your coin. I'll head in early so I can leave for Whiterun first thing in the morning. Again, thank you for everything. I wouldn't have survived without your help." Nyx replied as Hadvar started to turn away. She continued down the road and towards the inn.

Upon arrival, the joyful atmosphere washed over Nyx. The smell of meat and mead filled the air as she made her way to the owner. "Hello, I'd like to rent a room for the night." She sheepishly said as an intoxicated patron almost knocked her over.

"Hey! You be careful!" The owner shouted at the drunkard, who was now finding his way to his table. "I'm sorry about him, dear. We just cut him off for the night. As for your room, of course! It'll be just 10 septims, and it's yours for a day." The woman was wiping up some spilled mead on her countertop. "Here, I'll show you to your bed."

After collecting the payment, they made their way to a small, but cozy room. "The name's Delphine. If you need anything, Orgnar out there can get you some food and drink. Enjoy your stay here." She had a warm smile on her face as she turned around and left. Nyx shut the door to muffle the voices and music, and collapsed on her bed. _I don't think I have been this comfortable since I left High Rock. I wonder what books they have here._ She perked up and started looking around for any literature. Nothing. _Well, I don't need any drinks tonight, so maybe I can get a small book to flip through._ With that thought, she got up and left for the local general store.

Upon entering Riverwood Trader, she caught the trail end of a heated discussion. As she approached the vendor, Nyx noticed a look of worry on the merchant's face. "Something is wrong, no? Would you mind telling me?" She asked out of genuine concern and curiosity. The merchant stared at her for a few seconds before explaining how his store was a victim of a robbery, and that they took nothing but one item: a golden claw. According to the merchant named Lucan, as she found out through conversation, it's very valuable and he worked hard to get it.

"I suppose…I can look for it on my travels." Nyx suggested after he finished his tale. Without missing a beat, Lucan's face lit up with sheer joy and relief. "I'm heading towards Bleak Falls Barrow anyway. I mean, not TO there, but I'll be passing it. I'm heading to Whiterun so maybe I can check it out."

Elated, Lucan looked as if he could kiss her. "Doing that would mean so much for my sister, Camilla, and I. I have a shipment coming in and I'd be more than happy to pay you for your troubles!" Lucan was now wearing the biggest smile on his face, and his sister was almost ready to cry upon hearing the news.

"Of course. It's not a problem." Nyx replied with a grin as well. _Bleak Falls Barrow? Seriously, Nyx? You know how dangerous that area is. So because you encountered a dragon means you can take on the peril that lies within that awful place?_ She couldn't help but to be almost disgusted with her kindness. _Oh, that's right! I came here for a novel!_ Nyx just about forgot her quest to find a good piece of literature. She made her way to the bookshelf and browsed for an interesting book. _Hmm, I've read that. That has too many volumes to read right now. This shouldn't be this difficult to find something to read._

"Looking for a book, eh? Might I suggest one of my favorites?" Nyx turned around to see Lucan holding a copy of 'Deathbrand.' "It's about the pirate king Haknir Death-Brand. Definitely worth a read at least once. Very interesting." He flipped through the pages as he gave a short summary.

"I've never read that before, so I'll take your word for it. How much?" The Nord inquired as she reached for her coin purse. _Hopefully not too much. I still need to eat some food!_ "Free." Nyx stopped as a confused expression creeped on her face when she heard that one word. "What do you mean free? As in, I can have that book for nothing? Are you sure?" Her mouth kept spewing questions as a smile slowly appeared.

"It's the least we can do right now. You've offered to do a huge task for us. Besides, you certainly seem like you're one to be in love with books." Camilla stood up and sauntered over to the counter. "It is a good piece of literature, so I hope you enjoy it."

Nyx didn't know what to say. "My Gods, thank you!" She grabbed the book, said her goodbyes, and made her way back to the inn. Once she returned, she shut the door and dived right into reading. Just halfway through her peaceful reading, exhaustion finally caught up with her. She fell asleep in the midst of her new novel.


End file.
